


Way with Words

by gimmefire



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Orgasm Control, Public Sex, Restraints, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-21
Updated: 2010-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 17:06:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmefire/pseuds/gimmefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was mentioned a while back that, whilst in the garage, Felipe and Rob appear to use an open radio channel with no need for button pushing and the like. This is the product of that idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Way with Words

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by [mackem](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mackem).

"Right, I need you in the car for a bit to run through something."

Felipe looked up sharply from the notes in his hand that he wasn't really focussing on, glancing around at the otherwise empty room in the Ferrari motorhome. It was late in the afternoon on a Thursday, what was there for him to do? "We can't run through it here?"

Rob leaned back in his chair and closed his leather folder, his face breaking into a wide grin. "No," he responded simply, bringing a slight frown to Felipe's brow.

"Is it something we already talked about?"

"No, not really. Not at the track, anyway." Rob's grin remained in place, accompanying his cryptic answer. He chuckled at Felipe's bemused expression and raised an eyebrow. "Don't worry! It's nothing we've not done before. Go get your kit on."

Felipe gave him a strange look before nodding in slightly wary assent.

 

When Felipe entered the garage, his confusion grew steadily; the shutters were down, the place was empty, not a mechanic in sight. There was just Rob leaning against the wall, headphones around his neck, smiling that smile and holding his helmet out towards him. "I've cleared it with the lads. Just you and me, no interruptions," he said softly, then nodded at the helmet in his grasp. "C'mon, I want you properly suited and booted, radio on, the lot."

It had reached a point where Felipe had decided to resist asking any more questions; he wouldn't get answers that weren't obscure, if he got any answers at all, so it was a waste of time. To discover whatever Rob had planned he was clearly going to have to go along with it, for a while at least. Felipe bit his tongue as he zipped his racesuit up, slipped his earphones in and pulled his balaclava over his head, having to satisfy himself by grumbling inwardly at all the secrecy. As he readied his helmet, Rob seemed to read his thoughts.

"'Ey," he called, drawing Felipe's gaze. He pushed away from the wall and sidled up to his driver, curling a finger under the smaller man's chin to tilt his head up. Knowing amusement coloured his voice. "Cheer up, you might enjoy this." With his thumb he tugged the balaclava down, exposing Felipe's slightly pouting lips and gracing them with a soft kiss.

"Mmm," Felipe hummed against Rob's mouth, hooking a hand in the waistband of the other man's trousers before he could pull away. "I think it would have been better to go to the hotel," he said pointedly, pressing himself against Rob's body and eyeing him. Maybe he could get out of this yet...

"Maybe," Rob responded, cheekily countering Felipe's advances by taking his helmet and placing it directly on top of the Brazilian's head, much to his annoyance. "Maybe not."

 

"Okay...radio check."

Rob's voice filled Felipe's ears as he shifted around inside the cockpit of his car, clipping the headrest in place and getting comfortable. For all that this business was mysterious and annoying, he couldn't help but feel much more settled at the sound of his engineer's voice. Felipe found it intimate; though he was cocooned and enfolded in the slim cockpit, held perfectly by his moulded seat, wrapped in layers of Nomex and closed off beneath a thickly padded helmet, that familiar voice cut through it all and invaded his very thoughts. The slightly eerie absence of another soul in the garage only increased that intimacy.

The Brazilian placed his hands on the steering wheel before him, tapping his thumbs on the central panel impatiently. "Everything is clear," he replied with just a hint of sarcasm. He heard Rob chuckle and couldn't help but smile.

Rob then leaned into view, bending to reach into the cockpit and secure Felipe's belts for him – lack of elbow room meant it was impossible for him to do it himself – and Felipe felt his cheeks heat up just a little. Rob never usually did his belts. His hands were really close to—

Once again proving that he was on the same wavelength, Rob smirked behind his headset's microphone, allowing his knuckles to brush across Felipe's stomach as he clicked the belts together and lightly resting his fingers against Felipe's inner thigh once he was done. "Comfortable?"

Felipe huffed through his nose like an aggravated bull, not taking his eyes off that teasing hand. Rob chuckled again and withdrew from view, tracing his fingertips across Felipe's thigh in a most agitating fashion as he straightened up.

"Okay," Rob's voice came, sounding as if he had successfully checked off everything on his mental list.

Exactly what the point was of doing his belts up when the car wasn't going to be going anywhere, Felipe didn't know. Perhaps Rob had done it just to wind him up. He flexed his thigh muscles, doing his best to ignore how alert his skin had become thanks to Rob's subtle touch. "You know, I think for sure the hotel would have been better—"

"What would you do if I reached back into the car there and started stroking your cock through your racesuit?"

Felipe did not finish his sentence. He froze, breath stopping in his lungs, wondering if he had heard exactly what he thought he had heard. He could just faintly hear Rob's breathing; a calm, steady rhythm, simply awaiting a response, as if he hadn't just...well...

" _...What?_ " Felipe finally managed.

"Would you like it if I reached in there and rubbed your cock through your racesuit?"

Eyes widening, Felipe exhaled, the breath shuddering from him as Rob continued, voice a low purr.

"I'd do it really gently, you'd only just feel my hand at first. It'd be the friction of the fabric that'd make your breathing heavy. Your thighs would tense up and you'd want more, you'd want it rougher. You do like it rough sometimes, I know that." Rob chuckled again, only now the sound of it made Felipe whimper. "I'd keep it gentle so all you'd really feel is that friction and maybe the warmth coming off my skin. I'd wind you up nice and tight, and you'd hate it and love it at the same time. You'd probably swear at me in Portuguese and Italian, cheeks all red. When I'd finally press my hand down that bit harder, you'd let out this moan that half the paddock would hear." Rob paused. "Yeah, I think that's what would happen."

Felipe shuddered, mind spinning at the images and sensations conjured up. Heated desire pooled in the pit of his stomach. _This_ was what Rob had in mind? He swallowed against a dry throat, peering in his mirrors for a glimpse of the other man, and rubbed his thighs with nervous hands. Rob's voice came again, lightly teasing, full of promise.

"Do you want me to carry on?"

Felipe curled his fingers into the fabric of his racesuit at his thighs, generating just a sliver of that promised friction against his crotch. Looking into his mirrors again, he found Rob stood behind his car. It took him several seconds to form the words required for a reply.

"Please don't stop," he murmured shakily, feeling his heart flutter when Rob's reflection grinned.

"I've thought about more than that, y'know," Rob began again, moving out of Felipe's view. "I've thought about fucking you in hundreds of different rooms all over the world, dangerous places, wondering if someone might catch us. I've thought about asking you to stay behind after debriefs, waiting until the engineers have all gone and the door's just clicked shut, then I'd peel the shirt off you and pull you onto my lap. I'd kiss you all across your stomach and your chest, remembering the taste of you, the smell of you, how you move when you're with me."

Beneath his helmet, Felipe smiled, closing his eyes to better visualise the scene Rob was painting. His skin tingled at the phantom graze of lips across his torso, fingers twitching with the need to touch.

"You'd roll your hips against mine, giving me that cheeky smile 'til I started doing the same, and then you'd shut your eyes, concentrating on the feel of it. Your mouth would hang open just a bit and you'd make these soft little sounds, ones you don't even know you're making. We'd try to be quiet – just the sound of skin and clothing and heavy breathing at first, 'cause who knows who's outside, y'know? – but those little noises you'd be making would just drive me mad and I'd want more. Then I'd undo your jeans, take hold of your hand and suck your fingers, get them good and slick and ready. I'd ease that hand down the back of your jeans and push those wet fingers deep into you. I'd make you writhe in my lap, have you fingerfuck yourself 'til you shook." Rob's voice dropped to a hushed, confidential murmur. "Everyone else in the team would be listening at the door, and they'd hear when you stopped trying to be quiet."

Felipe dug his fingers into his inner thighs with a soft moan, unable to get his hands any closer to his half-hard cock in that damned car. He thought about unbuckling his belts and squirming free of the constricting cockpit, but only briefly. That wasn't what Rob wanted. In truth, it wasn't what _he_ wanted, either; the images his engineer was creating were too vivid, too overwhelming to do anything but lie back and let them wash over him, threading slow-built pleasure through his veins. He craved more words, more of that disembodied voice to arouse him with revelatory fantasies.

He nodded, not knowing whether Rob could see him. "Tell me...tell me more about these," he urged breathlessly, unable to give his sentence an ending. He arched, pressing hard against the belts, seeking friction, stimulation, _something_. A faint growl rolled up from somewhere inside him, his voice guttural when words could be formed again. "How else do you want to fuck me?"

Rob's grin was audible when he spoke. "I've thought about fucking you in Luca's office. You'd sit right on his desk with your legs hanging over the edge, facing me sat in Luca's chair. I'd run my hands over your thighs until you pulled your legs apart, then I'd lean forward and start sucking your cock. I'd do it really slowly, get you all relaxed, and you'd sink back on your elbows with your head tilted back. Your breathing would get heavier and you'd pull your shirt up a bit, you'd run your hand across your stomach, eyes closed, getting lost in everything."

_Lost in everything._ Felipe mouthed the words, licked his lips. His hands gripped his belts, pulling them up tight, rolling his hips in an erratic rhythm against them in increasingly desperate need.

"You'd lift your hips, just like that."

Felipe's eyes flew open to see Rob stood by his car, looking down at him with a faint smirk, his arousal more than apparent. Cheeks flushed and skin damp with sweat, Felipe stared at Rob as he continued.

"You'd lift your hips and fuck my mouth, pushing your hands in my hair and holding me exactly where you wanted me. You'd make these low noises in the back of your throat, the ones you only make when you're controlling the movement, and you'd get good and loud whenever I moaned around you. I'd wrap my fingers around the base of your cock and squeeze it and rub it, get more of that precum on my tongue."

"Would you let me come?" Felipe panted, writhing helplessly in that suffocating cockpit.

Rob smiled, seeming pleased at Felipe's breathless contribution. "Not just then. You'd get close, but you'd want me to fuck you right there. You'd pull me up and whisper it in my ear, wanting to feel me pressed against you, wanting me inside you—" A long, loud moan passed Felipe's lips at that, his eyes slipping shut and head rocking from side to side, helmet thunking against the headrest— "I'd stand up, drag you closer and pull you onto my cock, and I'd fuck you on that perfect, polished desk." Rob said emphatically. "We'd be rough, I'd leave little finger-sized bruises on your hips, you'd leave little red bitemarks on my chest."

Felipe gave a wobbly smile, not that Rob could see it, imagining the feel of sweat-slicked skin under his teeth, the rattle of the table as Rob pounded into him. Cock aching and pressing painfully hard against the claustrophobic belts, he wanted those bruises on his hips right then and there. Rob had, at some point, moved away and out of sight again, perhaps making it clear that he wasn't finished. Felipe dug his heels into the floor of the car, gripping his belts tight to keep himself from breaking. God, how he wanted those bruises...

"There's one place I've wanted you more than any other." The change in Rob's voice cut through Felipe's thoughts. It was softer, his words sounding more confessional, even more intimate than before. "One place I've thought about, one time I've played over in my mind so many times when you're not with me. I want to fuck you on the podium."

Felipe stilled but for the heaving of his chest and the thudding of his heart.

"It's just after the race and you're tired and still wet from the champagne," Rob murmured, every word sounding deliberate and thought out. "You'd be on your elbows and knees on that top step with your racesuit peeled down to your thighs. I'd fuck you and you'd push back, you'd want more, harder, faster, anything, just more...but I'd fuck you slowly, draw it out until your arms shook and you couldn't form words. I'd fold myself over your back and lick the champagne and sweat from your skin and you would taste _beautiful_.

"Afterwards we'd sink down behind the podium and you'd fit into my lap. We'd sit there, breathless, absolutely on top of the world, and I'd kiss the top of your head and tell you that I loved the bones of you."

Felipe ached at Rob's words, murmuring his name in a daze. His self-control suddenly shattered and Felipe began to strain against the hated belts, one shaking hand tugged desperately at his helmet strap, the other trying to unclip the car's headrest, uncoordinated and consumed by need. When the headrest went skidding across the floor, Rob reappeared, visibly concerned at Felipe's almost panicked state. The Brazilian tore his helmet off, still fighting against the belts until his hand found the release and they clicked open, freeing him.

"Felipe—" Rob began as the Brazilian hauled himself to his feet, discarding his balaclava and earphones and reaching for his engineer. Fingers curling into his shirt, Felipe pulled Rob to him – almost pulling him clean off his feet in the process – sent his headset clattering to the floor and captured him in a fierce kiss. Rob reciprocated instantly, lips parting under the assault of Felipe's mouth, arm hooking around his waist; Felipe lifted a leg and blindly kneeled on his car's sidepod to pull himself closer, to press against Rob and feel the heat of his skin. He pushed a hand through Rob's hair, kiss deepening but no less frantic, plunging into a sensory attack of touch, taste, scent and sound.

Whimpering when he finally broke away, Felipe ran a hand down the side of Rob's head, thumb stroking his stubbly jawline. The intense heat in those blue eyes and the faint smile playing on those reddened lips made Felipe's skin prickle with deep desire.

"Please," Felipe entreated in that brief pause, rocking his hips against Rob's and swallowing down the low moan that greeted him with another searing kiss. Hands briefly leaving the other man's body, Felipe unzipped his racesuit and shrugged it off his shoulders, awkwardly clambering out of his car as Rob helped him hurriedly shed his clothing whilst unclipping and untangling himself from his half-discarded radio unit.

"I've thought about this as well, y'know," Rob growled, words becoming muffled against Felipe's throat as he kissed a trail across his muscular neck. He grasped Felipe's now exposed cock, smearing precum down its rigid length and making the smaller man cry out, hips bucking into the touch. "You, me, on the car..."

Feverishly unbuttoning Rob's shirt but too impatient to relieve him of the garment, Felipe eased back onto the car's sidepod, flinching slightly at the momentarily cooler press of the carbon fibre against his newly bare skin. He kissed Rob's exposed chest, biting at it, licking and sucking his nipples. Dimly he was aware of Rob slicking his fingers with something as he bent over him; maybe he hadn't been so surprised by Felipe's abrupt emergence from the car after all.

"Well now you don't have to think," Felipe gasped, feeling Rob's hand slide along the underside of his thigh, encouraging him to recline. Steadying himself with one hand splayed on the car, he lifted his leg and groaned, heart pounding when slick fingertips pressed into him, stretching him, bringing on that familiar burn. "You just have to do it."

Rob huffed a laugh, eyes roaming over Felipe's pliant, bare body, words teasing. "What's that?"

"You're the one who's been talking in this dirty way!" Felipe grinned, arching in invitation under Rob's admiring gaze, rotating his hips as fingers thrust into him and sending shocks of pleasure up his spine. Wetting his lips, he slid one hand around the back of Rob's neck to pull him closer and used the other to deftly unzip his trousers and slip behind the fabric within. Felipe kissed the corner of Rob's mouth and wrapped his hand around the other man's hard cock. " _Fuck me_ ," he murmured thickly.

The words had barely passed his lips before Rob turned his head and kissed him hungrily, moaning his approval. As Felipe pulled Rob's erection free of his trousers, other hand fumbling for something on the car to hold onto, Rob's hands grasped slim hips and lifted them. Blindly, panting with need, Felipe guided Rob until he pressed against his hole. "There, _there_ ," he whimpered into Rob's mouth, nodding helplessly, and let his head roll back with a desperate whine as Rob pushed slowly into him. It was all he could do to not come at the sensation of being filled.

His eyes came to focus on Rob's face, the sweep of his eyelashes, the flush in his cheeks and faint creases between his eyebrows as he shifted his footing and slid deeper until his clothed hips were pressed against Felipe's smooth flesh. One hand slid down the shallow curve of Felipe's waist, whose tanned legs lifted to wrap around him, before gripping the top of the air intake to steady himself.

"Fuck me," Felipe repeated between whines, struggling to form thoughts let alone words, writhing against his engineer, clenching and shuddering at the rub against his sweet spot. Images of that podium, that desk, that debrief flickered through his mind and made it burn. " _Fuck me, fuck me..._ "

"Beautiful," Rob breathed, eyes bright with lust, and he began to rock into the smaller man. At the first thrust, Felipe stiffened and cried out; he wouldn't last long.

Arm hooked around the air intake and distantly conscious of the inactive on-board camera by his head, Felipe watched Rob's lips drag across his hot skin, wet and ravenous, heard himself make sounds he wasn't capable of making with anyone else, felt dizzy and increasingly breakable, at the mercy of the other man's touch. Each shallow thrust of Rob's hips, thick cock buried deep inside him, made bits of him slowly crumble away. Felipe fisted a hand into Rob's hair and drew him up, craving his mouth, the swipe of his tongue, giving up moans and helpless whimpers in return. _Lost in everything,_ Rob had said earlier. _Lost in everything..._

"Move with me," Rob murmured into the urgent kiss, and Felipe complied without a thought, instinctively falling into rhythm with him, caught between the unforgiving carbon fibre curves of the car and the shifting muscles and warmth of Rob. Felipe moved with him, body rolling like a wave with every thrust as Rob fucked him faster, harder, and when Rob's moans rose, words deserting him, Felipe broke apart in his hands.

Hearing his own strident cries pouring from a wide open mouth, Felipe felt Rob's fingernails dig into his hips to hold him steady as his body spasmed, shuddering violently through his orgasm, the dizzying intensity of it drawn out as Rob pounded into him until his own climax hit and all rhythm was lost.

Felipe pushed himself up as Rob slowed, the sweat from his body making the car's surface slippery, and looped his arms around Rob's shoulders. He took in the other man's face, that appealing redness in his cheeks, the greyish-blue sharpness of his eyes looking back at him, and watched him set his teeth into his lower lip and give low grunts as he intermittently thrust into him, eking out the very last traces of their orgasms. Felipe's eyes flickered shut, each deep thrust drawing soft little _oh_ s from his parted lips as the sensation skirted the edge of too much.

"Can't—hold you—" Rob mumbled against his neck, and with one arm wrapped around Felipe's waist he guided them both to sink gracelessly to the cold floor, breathless and spent. Felipe lay draped over him, head resting at the crook of his neck, gradually growing more aware of the cool wetness sliding down his stomach and the feeling of Rob's cock still buried inside him. His own cock twitched at that, eliciting a weak chuckle; his breathing hadn't even returned to normal yet. When Rob exhaled deeply, cursing in apparent wonderment as he did so, Felipe mouthed at his neck, tugging the collar of his shirt aside to follow the muscle sloping towards his shoulder, revelling in the taste and touch. Their agonising lack of physical contact earlier made him want to hang onto Rob like this for hours. Well, until he got cold, at least.

"Did you think it would be like that?" he asked, then repeated Rob's earlier words. "You, me, on the car..."

Rob laughed huskily and had to clear his throat before he could speak, hands smoothing slowly up and down Felipe's back. "My imagination isn't good enough to come up with the sounds you just made."

Felipe grinned, bashfully nuzzling Rob's neck to hide the rising colour in his cheeks. When Rob pressed a kiss into his hair, he smiled tiredly.

"So do you love the bones of me?" he asked softly, fingertips absently stroking the nape of Rob's neck. He wasn't sure he fully understood the meaning of that expression, but it sounded nice. He felt Rob smile against his temple.

"Absolutely," Rob replied.

Eventually, when he became more self-conscious about his nakedness in the middle of his workplace and Rob had gently reminded him that, although he was small, he was still quite heavy, Felipe reluctantly eased himself off of the older man. They helped one another to their feet, wiping themselves reasonably clean with Felipe's discarded undershirt.

As Felipe zipped up his racesuit, he turned his head and stared at his car, eyes lingering over the handprints – the _body_ print, more to the point – and various smudges marking his car's otherwise pristine bodywork that they would doubtless have to polish off before leaving. He swallowed, hand stilling at his zip, visualising what he might have looked like, bent and whimpering, and the curve of Rob's back as he folded over him, muscles flexing under freckled skin with every potent thrust...

Skin tingling with faint arousal, Felipe blinked rapidly and shook his head. "How am I going to stay concentrated tomorrow?!"

Rob just laughed.


End file.
